The Freak Unleashed
by penniless1
Summary: "You are not worthy to be called a Hellsing." - Old songfic to KoRN's "Freak on a Leash"


Disclaimer: The lyrics for "Freak on a Leash" are NOT mine - they all belong to KoRN. The anime "Hellsing" does NOT belong to me. Both the song and the anime are owned by their respective creators.

Found this in the bottom of my old MediaMiner account. Didn't want it to get lonely.

* * *

"You are not worthy to be called a Hellsing."

[!]

_**Something takes a part of me.**_

Integra Winsgate Hellsing's steely blue eyes burned coldly in the dark gaol, ignoring her pet vampire as he crushed yet another wineglass in his gloved hands.

_'Truly,' _she thought listlessly to herself, _'one has to wonder how, in God's good name, could a Hellsing end up in this position?'_

_**Something's lost and never seen.**_

She knew that each day she remained locked in her cell, in these chains, was another nail in the coffin of the Hellsing organization.

_**Every time I start to believe,**_

The organization had recovered so swiftly after the attack of the Valentine brothers, and had almost been at full strength again.

_**Something's raped and taken from me...from me.**_

Images of that horrid night, the night that Incognito's abnormal body ripped her virgin barrier, flashed through her mind, and she forced herself to forget the panic and shame that had flooded her body, even as she had done at that exact moment, focusing only on her outrage, and her need to lead.

_**Life's gotta always be messing with me (You wanna see the light).**_

Coming so soon after her near-death experience, thanks to that harlot, whoresome vampiress, Integra had almost lost her self-control under the assault. The most shameful part of the whole affair was not the loss of her virginity - that had disappeared the day she took over Hellsing, mentally if not physically - or her inability to prevent the violation. No, her shame blossomed when she thought of how her orders to her pet vampire had wavered on the edge of becoming pleas...pleas for salvation by the infinitely unholy hands and means of a being that was the true epitome of the creatures she was blood-sworn to destroy.

_**Can't they chill and let me be free (So do I)?**_

Her upbringing did not allow her the liberties of fear, inactivity, or vulnerability. As a Hellsing, she had an inbred duty to lead, to act, to fight against the darkness that constantly sought to obliterate the human spirit.

_**Can't I take away all this pain (You wanna see the light)?**_

Not to say that she was unscarred by the events. Contrary to popular belief, Integra was a mere mortal; she did sustain physical and mental injuries from her role as leader of Hellsing. Most of them she cured, with the aid of the finest human doctors in the whole of Europe...or endured, with the aid of time, scotch, and cigarillos.

_**I try to every night, all in vain...all in vain.**_

But the doctors had not tended to Incognito's rape before she was placed under arrest. And she would never let anyone know what had happened, despite the discomfort she was still suffering from, and the dreams - or were they nightmares? - of begging Alucard to save her, and protect her.

[!]

_**Sometimes I cannot take this place.**_

Integra raised the lit match to the cigarillo in her mouth, rattling her chains as she puffed life into the paper-wrapped tobacco.

_**Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.**_

She inhaled deeply as she threw away the match, caring little if it was still alight and eager to burn her up in the cot if she ever fell asleep tonight.

_**Sometimes I cannot feel my face.**_

The heat of the cigarillo and the smoke scorched her tongue and her lungs, but she barely felt it.

_**You'll never see me fall from grace.**_

Turning to meet the demented gaze of her pet vampire, Integra Winsgate Hellsing's eyes shone with bitter determination, a determination more bitter than the aromatic smoke she mockingly exhaled into Alucard's corpselike face. She pointedly ignored the sound of his thick blood dripping onto the stone floor.

[!]

_**Something takes a part of me...**_

_'When did it happen?'_ she mused to herself, _("Always to yourself," she heard, as Alucard insinuated himself in her thoughts)_.

_'When did this monster earn my absolute trust?'_

_**You and I were meant to be...**_

Alucard's eyes glowed even more, and the maniacal grin on his face - impossible as it may have seemed - grew wider as she watched him read her thoughts.

_**A cheap fuck for me to lay...**_

"Somewhat like an owner who knows his rabid dog will still obey him," she thought aloud, smirking, "no matter how disease-eaten the animal's mind is."

_**Something takes a part of me...**_

And somehow, her trust in him renewed her confidence in her abilities as a Hellsing. As a Hellsing, she would always triumph... but right now, she didn't know what to do.

[!]

_**Feeling like a freak on a leash (You wanna see the light).**_

Alucard loved the way that Integra threw his might around, using him with that sense of familiarity and comfort that could only come from using a well-honed tool.

He little cared whether his acts served the Queen, but it amused him greatly to hear prayers for his success. He and God had stopped speaking long ago. All that mattered was that Integra continue the struggle to control him, the fight that he knew he would win eventually.

_**Feeling like I have no release (So do I).**_

It had been centuries since he had indulged in the coarse, yet satisfying acts of fornication, masturbation, and ejaculation. Only Integra had been capable of reawakening those cravings. His inhuman desire grew, and, as always, he made a show of it, knowing full well that Integra's eyes would be forced to see his impressive crotch, being at the same level as the immense swelling.

He knew she'd never orgasmed, even as he made her know of his many, many, many pleasurable releases.

_**How many times have I felt diseased (You wanna see the light)?**_

The soulless, sensation-craving abyss that resided in him yowled hungrily at the thought of coating Integra in the sinful stench of human sexual pleasure. In fact, he'd watched with the same hunger as Incognito violated her, grinning even more insanely then as he watched the now-dead vampire rip away the pitiful barrier between his ward's upbringing and her true desires.

_**Nothing in my life is free...is free.**_

For the powers he now owned, he'd sold his soul. For the smallest opportunity to capture a Hellsing, he'd sold his freedom. And both were worth it, invaluable items bought as bargains as far as he was concerned. But this was not his Master.

[!]

_**Sometimes I cannot take this place.**_

How many decades had he sat in that vault, ever-thirsting for the sweet elixir of virgin Hellsing blood?

_**Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.**_

Craving it, his lust growing insanely as the phantom tastes of it dulled his tongue to the small packs of blood that were thrown to him, barest of sustenance to a creature of his might.

_**Sometimes I cannot feel my face.**_

So long with that blood, yet still bound to it, he had eventually lost all sensations, until he entered death itself.

_**You'll never see me fall from grace.**_

None would know that he had almost weakened to the point of groveling for the Hellsing blood. Not even the former Sir Hellsing. And if he had his way, only one would know his true addiction.

[!]

_**Something takes a part of me...**_

Alucard's grin grew impossibly large and overflowing with sharp ivory daggers as the determination and confidence flowed through Integra. Those feelings made her scent deliciously thick and heavy, much like the wreath of smoke around her flaxen head.

_**You and I were meant to be...**_

He knew that he would take her as payment for his 'loyal dedication' to the Hellsing family. No one else had the power to claim a rare human such as the first and final Hellsing female, Integra Winsgate Hellsing.

_**A cheap fuck for me to lay...**_

Sexual gratification was the least of the ways in which Alucard planned to corrupt her. He wanted her to be dark, dark like him, the ideal student for a perfectly corrosive teacher.

_**Something takes a part of me...**_

How he enjoyed the waves of palpable lust, passion, and jealousy that flowed through her every time she looked at him... But right now, she was not his Master.

[!]

_**Boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

His nose flared as her heart began to beat faster.

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

Her fingers trembled ever so slightly as she removed the cigarillo from her lips.

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

Her blood was pounding through her veins, deafening his ears to anything else.

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

She licked her dry lips very slowly as the lenses disappeared, she was naked under the full strength of his gaze.

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

His unthinkably long tongue began to loll out of his mouth, like a red snake in a cold cave full of stalactites and stalagmites.

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

_**Da boom na da mmm dum na ema~**_

His crotch twitched, causing her to startle.

_**Go!**_

Launching forward faster than human eyes could ever comprehend, Alucard clenched his blood-soaked hand around Integra's throat, immediately drenching the collar of her impeccably white shirt. His mind knew that the time was right.

[!]

_**So...fight! Something on the...**_

"What is the matter with you, Hellsing spawn!" he bellowed mockingly, as she struggled futilely to break his grasp.

_**Fight...some things they fight**_

"Have I been the weapon of a frightened milkmaid for this past decade?" he continued, his voice a sneering knife in Integra's thoughts.

_**So! Something on the...**_

"Unholy demonkin, release me! I'll rip your heart out and stake it before your eyes at sunrise for your insubordination!" she roared, her hands clawing his arms, gouging out blood and dead flesh.

_**Fight...some things they fight...**_

"Insubordination? Why should I take orders from a sobbing wench who cannot even face herself? How can you be my Master, who conquered the bite of a vampire and Death itself, when you can't even conquer this cell?"

_**Fight! Something on the...**_

"I serve the Queen of England, and I am following her...!"

_**No...some things they fight...**_

"You know full well that Hellsings were meant to lead, not follow!"

_**Fight! Something on the...**_

"Hellsing serves the Queen of England first and foremost!"

_**Fight...some things they fight!**_

"No, Hellsing serves Hellsing first and foremost! The strength and propagation of Hellsing power is the true mission of a Helling!"

[!]

_**Something takes a part of me...**_

Integra dropped back onto the cot with a loud thump, and it broke beneath her. The shards of glass still embedded in Alucard's hand had ripped her throat, miraculously avoiding her jugular veins and carotid arteries. Panting, eyes burning with anger, and power, she felt the truth in her heart. So many times, she had wanted to unleash it. So many times, she had buried it. The craving was at its peak and would never diminish. It was time. She finally knew what to do, and the chains that had bound her no longer existed.

_**You and I were meant to be...**_

Alucard's grin split his face from ear to ear as he finally saw it in her eyes. Along with the determination and the courage, he saw the insatiable hunger he had been waiting for.

_**A cheap fuck for me to lay...**_

"Very, very interesting. There is a rage growing in between my legs."

_**Something takes a part of me...**_

"Give me a command," Alucard whispered as he fell on one knee before her, his eyes burning underneath the curtain of inky black hair that fell around his bowed head.

"My Master..."

_**Part of me...**_

Integra smirked slowly as Alucard spoke, remembering the words that marked her entrance as the new head of the Hellsing organization. Now, they marked her entrance as the first in a new Hellsing dynasty.

_**Part of me...**_

Alucard picked the shards of glass out of his hand, as Integra wiped splinters of glass off of her oozing throat. She felt his burning eyes watch her every motion, even as he raised his still-bleeding hand to her mouth.

_**Part of me...**_

Integra remembered the female reporter that she had given to Alucard as a meal, and her body throbbed. The spasm caused the eyes to shimmer as a dark aura covered the room. From the gloom, only those eyes and the brilliant, sickle-shaped grin could be seen.

_**Part of me...**_

His teeth ripped through the flesh on her throat the same instant that her canines punctured the healing wounds in his hand.

[~~~]

* * *

_**Author says:**_

My first songfic, ported from MM . org. As you can tell, I've always favored bright, sunny, Disney-like songs and situations. /sarcasm

Based solely off of the Hellsing anime, which proved to be an _**absolutely**_ pleasant way to spend insomnia-riddled evenings. /more sarcasm


End file.
